With the widespread use of mobile terminals, a vehicle-mounting charging apparatus has been suggested which allows the mobile terminals to be charged also in the vehicle (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Specifically, the vehicle-mounting charging apparatus includes a case whose one face has an opening, a lid which covers the opening of the case in an openable/closable manner and a charging coil which is disposed in an inner surface portion of the case opposite to the lid.
When the mobile terminal is charged using the vehicle-mounting charging apparatus, power is supplied by magnetic flux in such a way that the mobile terminal is accommodated in the case and the charging coil of the vehicle-mounting charging apparatus and a charging coil of the mobile terminal are placed to face each other.